


Tell Me You'll Love me (When This is Over)

by bottomboybye



Series: That One Alpha/Alpha Verse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Language, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomboybye/pseuds/bottomboybye
Summary: The sergeant is going to have his ass on a platter if he doesn't get up.And yet.He doesn't.





	Tell Me You'll Love me (When This is Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of the second chapter of Kiss with a Fist. 
> 
> I decided to separate these two works for the sake of organization. They're the same storyline but nowhere near each other in the timeline so it made sense to just make a collection instead of chapters.

The situation starts with a headache behind his eyes, a headache that turns to a full blown migraine before the hour is up. He’s nauseated, dizzy, and all light has become the enemy. It would be laughable if he wasn’t holed up in his bunk, a pillow pressed over his eyes to lessen all physical input. He can still hear every step other soldiers make, every breath sounds amplified in his aching skull. He wants to cry, puke, or both at the same time if his body had any say in it. It’s even worse when someone stands in front of his door and taps their foot, impatient. He prays to every and all deities that it isn’t the sergeant. He keeps quiet, hoping his silence will buy him his freedom.

It doesn’t.

Jack doesn’t know how long he’s been in hiding when the door slides open. A pained noise escapes his lips at the sheer intensity of the stimuli. The steps falter hearing the noise.

Jesus, it’s making his skull  _ throb _ .

“Jackie, baby, you good?” A soft voice murmurs through the fog. Jack’s brain supplies Gabe, along with a silly rush of dopamine that makes him feel giddy even if he feels like throwing up on the object of his affection. The pillow is removed letting all the light back into his small enclosure. Jack whines in response, curling away from the source of his pain, “Shit, you look pale. Have you been to medical?” 

“Shut up,” Jack replies. The rasp of his own voice causes a tremor to roll down his spine. He feels vaguely sick, ready to turn over and away just to make sure he isn’t going to puke on Gabriel. Yes, let’s mess up an already messed up situation, Morrison. Don’t puke on Reyes, “A migraine. Hurts.” he concludes, fumbling for the pillow to put back on his eyes to limit his exposure. 

“Gonna be right back okay?” Gabriel’s voice is barely more than a whisper and Jack feels elation and self-loathing all at once. Gabe’s too good for him. The best. Fuck, he loves him. Loves him, even more, when Gabriel replaces the pillow on his head and tucks him in. Every beat of his heart aches with a need to keep him close and never let him go. A hand makes an aborted movement to keep him there and not be left alone but Gabe is up and gone before Jack has the chance to ask him to stay. 

It’s an ache he doesn’t want to deal with. 

Jack ends up sleeping but for how long, he isn’t sure. He only wakes up when the pillow is removed from his eyes and replaced with a sleep mask. Gabriel’s voice is so sweet when he encourages Jack to sit himself up. It’s nice, gentle… it’s  _ everything _ Jack’s craving at the moment. A deep-rooted need to be taken care of rears its ugly head. 

 

“Baby, gonna need you to lean on me okay? I’ve got water and some pills from medical. Nurse Aggie said these would help.” Everything he says sounds like pure gold. He’s gotten so used to people feeding him pills all he needs to do is swallow them dry and let Gabe offer him a cool drink of water to finish the job. It’s nice, letting someone take the reins. There’s no expectation to be the strong, square-jawed alpha everyone wants him to be. He can just be Jack, in love with a guy he’ll never have and it’s all  _ okay _ .

“Thank you,” Jack grumbles, head turned into Gabe’s shoulder, trying to get the barest hint of his scent. He smells like the farm right before it rained, the way sun baked the clay in the rivers he used to play in as a child, and something below even those scents. It didn’t make sense but Jack has never smelled anyone like Gabriel Reyes. He wished the man was in a bottle; he’d never be stressed again.

“No problem, sunshine, just sleep.” 

Jack obeys without a second thought. 

 

* * *

 

Fingers card through his hair, blond hair tousled around. Sarg is gonna have a shit fit when Jack gets up. Everyone’s gonna have a shit fit. Anxiety wells in him before two fingers press against the base of his skull.  _ Oh _ , Jack’s brain supplies,  _ that’s nice _ . His body sags into warm, hard muscle with a heartbeat his own slows to match.

“Take a deep breath, Morrison. Tell me how you feel?” Gabriel inquires. Jack can hear every sound reverberated in his chest. His voice may not be as deep as Jack’s but it’s still pleasant. It occurs to Jack what happened earlier. A migraine to end all migraines, Gabe stepping in to help him without being asked. Fuck, if his heart flutters any harder he might need to check himself into medical for an EKG.

“Better, my head doesn’t hurt anymore.” Jack shifts the face mask off and blinks up at Gabe. It takes a moment for the picture to focus for him. Gabe smiles at him while fingers pet the back of his head. 

Gabriel’s amazing, he’s ethereal. 

Holy shit, Jack’s got it  _ bad _ .

“Must be, your scent is hitting some serious happy levels. Damn, I want whatever’s in those pills.” Gabe means well, means everything like a joke but Jack’s cheeks warm. He feels embarrassed. He’s not a 13-year-old boy anymore. He doesn’t get to shove his scent into whatever person is around him to assert his dominance. “Besides, it’s not that big of a deal. As part of the standard boyfriend package, I get to make fun of you.” Gabriel’s laugh is infectious, Jack catches himself chuckling with a grin before the words hit him.

Boyfriend package?

“Boyfriend package?” He has to ask, has to clarify. There’s absolutely no way in hell that Gabriel Reyes is his boyfriend. 

“Well, as your boyfriend, it’s my duty to make fun of you. So, yeah. Part of the package. Well, one of them. You’re already pretty close to the other one, multiple times a week.” 

_ Boyfriend. _

**_Boyfriend._ **

Jack feels dizzy. His world is tilting, shifting beneath his feet, even though all he’s doing is leaning against Gabriel. Fingers pinch the base of his skull again, and the euphoric sensation fills his being again. A simple way to keep panic attacks at bay. Something he’s learned with Gabe. Something that must be part of the boyfriend package he wasn’t aware of.

“Jack, sunshine, baby, breathe. You’re freaking out on me. What’s up?” Gabe does his best to be so reassuring, a light at the end of the tunnel. Jesus Christ, he’s absolutely fucked.

“You’re my boyfriend?” Jack manages in a small voice.

Gabriel stops speaking, stunned into silence. Hurt crosses over his face before shock and a dawning realization that Jack doesn’t think he’s his boyfriend.

“That’s why you won’t fucking kiss me,  _ holy shit _ ,” Gabe starts, it almost seems like a waterfall pours from his lips, “That’s why you shut down after we--what the fuck, man. Really? You always sneak into my bunk and want to cuddle-- don’t fucking lie you know you’re a fucking cuddle whore-- and you don’t think... I’m not sure whether you’re an idiot or the world’s best player.” Gabe’s hand moves to tug at his hair. Jack knows that look, the way his eye fall shut for a moment before fingers pinch the bridge of his nose. Does he feel betrayed? Annoyed? Played? 

“I… You never said anything. I just assumed…” Jack goes quiet, leaning back to give him enough space to see Gabriel in all his glory. His shirt has been taken off to give Jack the closest to reassurance in skin to skin contact, typical of dating or mated pairs. His scent permeates the room as though he’s marked everything in the room as his, or more realistically: theirs, “You’re… you think you’re my boyfriend?”

Gabriel’s jaw set, he looks away. Everything in Jack’s body screams to fix this but he’s never been good at anything beyond a soldier. 

“Well, when you say it like that…” Gabe’s nose wrinkles and he moves to stand. He’s hurting, almost like a break up for a relationship that never happened, “No, we’re not. I guess I read into this too much.”

“-- But you didn’t,” Jack fumbles to save himself and what he wants, hand grabbing onto Gabriel’s wrist before he can even register what’s happened, “I didn’t… I didn’t know you wanted me like that. I thought you were just scratching an itch because they won’t let alphas near the omegas in the program. I thought I… I thought this was nothing but a stepping stone for you. You could have literally anyone you wanted, any omega would fall to their knees for you. Why go for the dead end gay alpha? I… it just… I don’t get it.”  

They both stare at each other for a long moment. Something in Gabriel’s head clicks before it does in Jack’s. A hand cups his cheek, thumb on the high ridge of his cheekbone.

“Seriously? Jack, really?” Gabe chuckles before pulling Jack in close, “I like both, I can have both or end up with either or. I don’t know who told you we couldn’t interact with the omegas in the program ‘cause we can but even if we weren’t, you’d never be my last ditch effort, Jackie. Hell, you’re my damn number one to go to pick. Every time. Always will be.” 

Jack thinks he might puke, cry, or make some embarrassing noise that might sound like a desperate keen. Their faces are so close, Jack can almost taste the skin of his lips. 

“Gabe…” Jack mumbles, eyes so blue and wide for a moment. Gabe can only do one thing: pull him closer, bridge the gap between them for a kiss that’s far more than just a kiss. It’s an affirmation of affection, trust, and more importantly: _ love _ . 

Jack’s been in love with Gabriel Reyes since the second week of SEP when he had to be picked up from the floor after collapsing post injection.

Gabriel’s been in love with Jack Morrison since he smiled at him in the second week of SEP before collapsing in his arms with violent tremors. 

“I don’t give a flying fuck that we’re both alphas. Or literally, anything else you’ve convinced yourself of, Morrison. Been saying I love you for months now and you haven’t gotten it through your thick skull? And they say you’re the smart one.” They both laugh and kiss again. Gabe cups him, pulls him flush against his chest to ease into a more comfortable position, “I love you, Jack Morrison. Holy shit, I love you. Freaked me the fuck out today when you weren’t at drills and missed our meetings. Fuck, warn me next time you’re not doing well.”

“Sorry, migraine stopped me from doing anything let alone getting to you to tell you I had one. But… Jesus, _fuck_ , we’re a mess, aren’t we?”

“Just a little.”

“I love you too, you dumb fuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @bottomboybye


End file.
